Os 100 Noçaum Em Mtas Histórias
by Rafa's
Summary: Aqui estão histórias que farão todos rir. Confiram!
1. Marte

**Os 100 Noçaum em Marte (1ª História)**

Em um dia, eu estava dormindo. Daí, no meio da madrugada, escutei um barulho de carro na minha janela (do 10º andar). Quando abri as cortinas, era Rony e seus irmãos. Eles falaram q queriam q eu fosse para Marte com eles ver o show da Britney Spears. Entaum, eu falei q naum podia, pq tinha q gravar hp 4. Eles insistiram tanto q fui. Chegando lah, tinha uma arena igual à do Coliseu de Roma e tds os meus amigos estavam lah (Neo, Frodo, Trinity, Aragorn, Legolas, As Panteras...). Mas tinham tb ET´s de boné. Nosso lugar estava demarcado num mapa aonde tinhamos q achar o Wally (aquele dos livros). Foi mto dificil, mas consegui graças á ajuda das fadas madrinhas da Bela Adormecida. Do meu lado, sentaram Harry, Rony e Hermione. Na minha frente, estava a Bela, a Fera e a Bca de Neve. O show começou e entraram juntas Britney Spears e Avril Lavigne. Elas pegaram seus sabres de luz (espada Jedi) e começaram uma verdadeira amizade. Se abraçaram e lutaram como doidas. Depois de Britney arrancar o braço de Avril Lavigne e ter seu olho arrancado, elas começaram a cantar rap. De repente, acontece uma explosao. Qdo tds olham para a arena, veem Kenny (do South Park) sem a kbça. Britney Spears pega d novo seu sabre e enfia no dedao do pe de Avri, que começa a gritar e espernear e morre asfixiada. Dai, a Pink e a Beyoncé aparatam pra la e as 3 começam a cantar "we will rock you" e ficam bebadas d tanto tomar pepsi. Dai, aparece o Ronaldinho e faz um golaço no ângulo. Entaum se escuta EH PENTA e Galvao Bueno cai do seu cavalo alado em cima do olho q sobrou da Britney. Britney, agora cega, ve o cara da casas Bahia perguntando qto ela qr pagar. Eu estava gostando mto, mas tinha q voltar para casa para fazer liçao de educaçao fisica. Peguei uma carona com o cara do velozes e furiosos. Nos estavamos tao rapido q batemos num foguete da nasa e tivemos q parar para abastecer. Depois q passou a minha dor de barriga, continuamos a viagem. Antes de chegar em casa, fizemos uma pequena parada no Oceano Asiático para ver o acasalamento das girafas com as andorinhas. De repente, meu ouvido começou a doer, olhei para baixo e percebi q os peixes tavam com dor de ouvido tb. Qdo vi no ceu um elefante voador. Chegando em casa, a porta estava trancada. Entrei pela geladeira. Mamae naum estava em casa. Qm estava lah eram os macacos do Alaska que me aprisionaram na privada. Estava mto escuro, entaum, tirei o sol do bolso e coloquei na boca. Minha lingua estava congelando. Assoprei a desgarga e ficou tudo bem melhor. Por causa do meu sol, os gorilas do alasca ficaram com gases. Para fugir dali, foi mto dificil. Apenas tive q empurrar a tampa. A banheira estava cheia e lah estava minha mae. Ela me mandou escovar os dentes pois estava ardendo de febre. Fui no sofa, me aconchegue na cama e dormi com uma alface no pé para ele naum dormir com frio. Minha mae me deu um soco e disse:  
- Durma com Bush.  
Ai sim eu pude dormir tranquilo.  
  
Isso eh verdad!!!!!!!!! Aconteceu com um amigo de um amigo meu.

**By Rafael e Thales**

Obs: Deixei como tinha escrito com abreviações e tudo porque fica mais engraçado


	2. O Jantar

**Os 100 Noçaum em O Jantar**

Em uma bela noite de sol, quando eu estava sem fazer nada na sala e vendo TV, o telefone tocou. Eu joguei-o no chão. Pisei bem e depois atendi.  
- Olá.  
- Eu sou o Gilberto Braga e gostaria de te convidar para jantar comigo num chique restaurante da rocinha.  
- Tudo bem. Já que estou sem fazer nada vendo a minha TV, posso ir com você. Mas eu só vou com uma condição: você tem que levar seu gambá azul com bolinhas amarelas.  
- Qual?  
- Aquele lá. O que tem aquele ótimo cheiro de peido.  
- Tudo bem. Mas leve sua galinha e seu pinto (filho da galinha, seu mente suja.  
Como eu estava com preguiça de tomar banho, apenas passei um bronzeador para ficar bem cheirosinho.  
Meu amigo ligou novamente. Descasquei a banana e atendi o telefone.  
- Hi!  
- Eu me perdi em frente ao seu prédio e não sei o que fazer.  
- Pergunte ao porteiro e ele vai te falar para subir no segundo andar. Mas não aceite. Fale que quer esperar na garagem mesmo. Então ele vai te dar uma manga. Descasque-a e jogue-a fora. Mande-o a merda, solte um peido e me espere na cobertura.  
- Tudo bem. Te espero na garagem. Vou estar atacando merda na parede.  
- Tudo bem. Mas cuidado com os hipopótamos.  
Desliguei o telefone na cara do Gilberto e ataquei-o na TV. Depois peguei os cacos e enfiei no meu pé. O elevador estava no andar de cima. Então, resolvi tocar a campainha do meu vizinho. Ele abriu a porta e eu perguntei:  
- Posso pular da sua janela? A minha está trancada com a chave e a última vez que tentei ir pelo microondas, os papagaios me morderam.  
- Tudo bem. Mas não esqueça que chegando lá embaixo, vai ter o chão.  
- Pode deixar que eu não vou esquecer, pois estou levando meu mapa mundi.  
Fui até a janela e disse:  
- Até mais!  
E pulei como uma cobra. Chegando lá embaixo, apenas quebrei duas pernas e o maxilar esquerdo. Tomei um remedinho receitado pelo eletricista e senti-me bem melhor. Então, pulei mais um andar até a garagem. Mas, não esqueci do aviso do vizinho ("Mas não esqueça que chegando lá embaixo, vai ter o chão.".  
De longe, avistei Gilberto com o meu microscópio atacando merda na parede. Perguntei a ele se tinha feito tudo que eu mandei. Ele disse:  
- Sim, escovei os dentes direitinho!  
- Então podemos ir jantar.  
- Mas antes, vamos mostrar o nosso combinado.  
Gilberto mostrou seu gambá azul com bolinhas amarelas e eu mostrei minha galinha e meu pinto. Ele pegou o pinto e fez carinho. Eu peguei o gambá e lhe dei um chute.  
Ele abriu a porta do carro para mim e para agradecer, prendi o dedo dele na porta. Ele disse:  
- De nada!  
Nós entramos em seu fusquinha e eu lhe dei um soco. Eu ia dirigir o carro. Então pus na ré e seguimos em frente para a rocinha.  
Entrando na rocinha, no primeiro farol que paramos, veio um cara do nosso lado e entrou no carro. Fiquei com medo, pois ele estava com uma blusa da Xuxa. Ele nos disse:  
- Parabéns! Hoje é o dia da morte de Roberto Marinho.  
Ele nos deu um presente, uma cotovelada no nariz e saiu engatinhando pelo telhado. Eu abri o presente e nele continha um digimon. Ele se chamava Euamoaxuxamon.  
Chegamos no restaurante e fomos recebidos com uma linda chuva de tiros. O garçom perguntou:  
- Cama para quantos?  
- 24, pois é meu número da sorte. – respondeu Gilberto.  
Chegando na cama, pegaram os travesseiros, deram para os macacos e disseram:  
- Minha mãe sempre me falava isso quando eu ia dormir: Durma com Bush. Ah! Maus tempos aqueles!!! Lembro da minha mãe como se fosse ontem.  
Outro garçom chegou plantando bananeira e disse:  
- O que vão querer?  
- Quero um rinoceronte. E você querida? Quero dizer, e você Gilberto?  
- Pode ser com fritas?  
- Não, quero com cogumelos.  
Depois de muita discussão:  
- Decidimos. Vamos querer café com bolachas.  
Nós, sem percebermos, estávamos sozinhos no restaurante. Ele já havia fechado, pois demoramos muito brincando com o Euamoaxuxamon. E o dono não agüentava mais comer melancias, então fechou o restaurante.  
Voltamos para casa de barriga cheia, pois não havíamos comido nada. No caminho de volta, Gilberto dirigiu pois eu não tinha condições de dirigir com aquele chulé na orelha. Novamente no farol, entrou um cara em nosso carro vendendo balas e perguntou:  
- Quer pagar quanto? Cheque ou dinheiro?  
- Melancias no cartão.  
- Pode ser do Carrefour?  
- Mas eu só tenho Microsoft.  
- Combinados, então?  
- Tudo bem. Amanhã às oito.  
Feliz da vida, o homem se tacou pela janela (para você ver como ele estava feliz, nem disse "até mais"). Nós seguimos em frente. Chegando naquele mesmo lugar (em frente ao prédio), nos perdemos e, dessa vez, tinha trocado o porteiro. Por isso, decidimos não perguntar. Pegamos uma planta do Martineli e conseguimos chegar a tempo. Ele foi embora em seu barco a vela banhado na água. Já eu, joguei minha corda ninja na janela do vizinho e subi como o Batman. Chegando em casa, tirei os vidros do pé e guardei para amanhã, pois ainda estavam novos. Arrumei a cama, fui até o sofá, deitei no chão e me cobri com os travesseiros que trouxe de lembrança. Abracei o pinto e mordi até sangrar. Depois, dormi abraçado com meu novo bicho de estimação: o Euamoaxuxamon. E como todas as noites, lembrei quando minha mãe me dava um soco e dizia:  
"Durma com Bush!"  
  
**By Rafael e Thales**


End file.
